Game Over (Makishima X Kogami)
by Akasha1908
Summary: Awaking from a drug-induced coma, Kogami finds himself in trapped in the clutches of his enemy. Expecting to die at Makishima's hands, Kogami is taken by surprise at his enemy's twisted confession of love. Drugged and chained, Kogami has no choice but to submit, but as their passion grows, Kogami questions his true feelings for this man he's sworn to kill...


It was the music that woke Kogami up; the familiar melody drifting through the air and rousing him from a deep sleep. Though his mind was shrouded in a haze of confusion, his instincts told him to remain perfectly still. Feigning sleep, Kogami used his remaining senses to take in his surroundings.

He was lying on his back with his wrists and ankles chained, surrounded by the scent of lavender laced with another fragrance he couldn't quite identify. Contrary to the heavy shackles holding him prisoner, he lay on a feather soft mattress with a silken sheet covering his naked body. He was warm despite the fact his clothing had been removed, and although he couldn't say for sure, it felt as though he'd been freshly washed and groomed.

Along with the music, there was someone humming in unison with the melody, and every 30 or so seconds there was the crinkling of paper like someone was turning pages. If Kogami had to guess, someone was reading a book while enjoying the soothing sound of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata.

Considering how groggy and muddled his mind felt, it was amazing he'd been able to garner any details at all. He'd been drugged against his will, there was no doubt about it, but how and when was a mystery. All Kogami remembered was catching his first glimpse of Makishima in weeks before everything went black.

"I know you're awake."

Makishima's light and airy voice confirmed Kogami's suspicion. Believing he'd finally found a real clue to Makishima's next scheme, Kogami had unwittingly walked right into his enemy's trap…

The right side of the bed dipped, and the warmth of Makishima's body pressed against Kogami's hip. Cool fingertips traced the line of Kogami's jaw; the light pressure making his skin crawl. It took every shred of his restraint to keep from jerking away, but he refused to show any kind of response to his captor words or actions.

"I can hear the change in your breathing," Makishima continued, brushing a strand of hair from Kogami's brow. "Open your eyes and let me see those beautiful blues."

Despite the irritatingly gentle tone of his enemy's voice, Kogami opened his eyes, blinking several times to clear his vision. The first image he laid eyes on was Makishima's narrow face framed by wisps of hair so pale they looked white. His amber eyes shone like jewels, burning with an almost maniacal intensity.

"There they are," Makishima cooed. "Even more beautiful then I remember. Honestly, the pictures and surveillance footage I have of you don't do them any justice."

Yet another one of Kogami's suspicions was confirmed. For weeks he'd felt like he was being watched; unseen eyes tracking his every move. But each time he drew close to the ghostlike source, it disappeared without a trace.

Kogami licked his lips, swallowing several times to wet his dry throat. "What did you… do to me?" he croaked.

"I should think it was obvious. I drugged you. Well, actually one of my men drugged you, but that's irrelevant. You're here now and that's what matters."

Makishima brushed his knuckles across Kogami's cheekbone then ran the tips of his fingers down the tender flesh of his neck and along his collar bone. The simple act caused an uncomfortable flutter in the pit of Kogami's belly. Against his will his body tensed; tiny tendrils of arousal threading through his rigid frame.

"I can see the determination in your eyes," Makishima said, brushing a thumb across Kogami's bottom lip. "You're trying to figure out a way to escape, which means your mind is starting to clear."

His captor smiled menacingly, pulling the silk sheet down to Kogami's waist and exposing his hardened nipples to the cool air. A tiny hiss slipped between Kogami's clenched teeth as Makishima eyes hungrily traced every inch of his flushed skin.

"You're not going anywhere," Makishima murmured, fondling one of Kogami's pert nipples. "Those chains are made of pure iron, forged in the 17th century by a master blacksmith, or so I'm told. You haven't the strength to break them, so I wouldn't bother trying." He stood up, walking over to the lamp on the bedside table and dimming the light. "They were a gift from a former client of mine. He had very… particular tastes. I'm sure you can guess what they were."

Kogami forced himself to remain calm, trying to remember anything that might help him figure out where he was being held. If he wanted to escape, that was the first step. Makishima was right, the drugs he'd been given were wearing off. His thoughts were becoming more focused by the second. He needed to devise a plan before his captor gave him another dose.

Makishima fished through the pocket of Kogami's jacket hanging on the back of a chair. He pulled out a half empty pack of cigarettes and a lighter, but it appeared the lighter was what he was after. Moving around the room, Makishima set about lighting several candles scattered around the space.

The candles gave off a warm glow, casting more shadows than they offered light. It gave the room and ominous look, provoking an immediate sense of foreboding. Kogami shifted uneasily on the bed as he took in the entirety of the space. Makishima had brought him to a large, elaborately furnished bedroom draped in bold and luxurious colors. The décor was decidedly masculine, giving off an air of unlimited wealth and power.

_A hotel perhaps?_ _No…_

Kogami rejected the idea. Such a place would be too populated, which ruled out any type of apartment penthouse as well. Wherever they were was no doubt carefully selected by his captor; a location that offered luxury with complete and total privacy. That's when it hit him. He hadn't been moved at all...

"Have you enjoyed our little game thus far?" Makishima asked, tossing the lighter onto the table and moving to the night stand beside the bed. "I must admit, you're far more clever than I gave you credit for. I usually leave things to chance, but you," he continued, pulling out a small piece of gauze and a prefilled syringe from the drawer, "have forced me to change my plans on more than one occasion."

Kogami ignored Makishima's veiled attempt to bait him. He needed information while he still had his wits about him.

"We're still in the mansion aren't we," Kogami said, looking from the needle to Makishima and back again, "the one where you were supposed to meet your new client. You made me think this was a business meeting when it was nothing more than a ploy to capture me."

"Oh no," Makishima replied, clearing the air bubbles from the syringe then smiling down at Kogami. "My client and I had our meeting long before you arrived. And I must say, if you think the last few weeks were full of surprises, just wait until you see what I have in store for you next."

"Next? Why not kill me now and be done with it? Surely killing me would be more advantageous than keeping me prisoner."

"I've no desire to kill you, Kogami," Makishima replied sheepishly. "Don't get me wrong. I will if I have to, but I'd prefer play this game a little while longer. Truthfully, I rather enjoy our sordid relationship. I run. You chase. The whole situation is quite exciting."

"You're insane," Kogami gritted out, hissing at the sharp prick of the needle as it went into his arm.

"I prefer the term 'enlightened,'" Makishima replied, pulling out the needle and pressing the gauze to the tiny wound. "After all, the definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results. Those of you who accept the Sybill system are the ones who've fallen into this pattern of abject normality. You wake up each day perfectly content to let someone else tell you how to think and feel; foolish enough to believe you will find happiness and fulfillment in a world where there isn't a single drop of originality. I, on the other hand, awake every morning in search of new and exciting possibilities, hoping to find someone, somewhere with even the tiniest amount of imagination and ingenuity. So you see, Kogami, if anyone is insane, it's you and the rest of this painfully predictable world."

Kogami's vision immediately started to swim; his breathing becoming more and more erratic by the second. His skin felt as if it were on fire, and the thin sheet still covering him from the waist down felt heavy and confining.

"There we are," Makishima said, watching Kogami with hooded eyes. "You slept through the original dose, so the effects have long since faded. Hopefully that will be enough to get us started, but you never know with these experimental drugs."

"You… son of a…" Kogami groaned loudly as all the blood in his body seemed to rush to his dick.

"Don't worry," Makishima replied, tugging off his shirt and loosening his pants. "My colleague has assured me the side effects are minimal. This particular concoction was designed to lower your sexual inhibitions while creating a sense of euphoria. Think of it as an opiate with a dash of aphrodisiac."

Raw desire flooded Kogami's veins; so intense it pierced his chest and sucked the air straight from his lungs. His now rock hard cock tented the silken sheet; the soft material like a whispered kiss brushing the sensitive tip. Each subtle movement he made shifted the fabric against the tender pink flesh, causing the sheet darken with the evidence of his arousal.

"Whatever h-happen next," Kogami panted, "it's not me… who wants it!"

"Oh, my dear, sweet hound," Makishima said, pressing a kiss to Kogami's fevered brow. "You want it; you just don't know it yet."

Kogami cried out in anger and frustration; his mind unable to discern pleasure from pain. Filled with a terrible longing, he writhed atop the bed in exquisite agony. Every muscle in his body contracted as he fought against his chains; all sense of decorum evaporating instantly. He could feel himself losing control… feel his body responding to Makishima's touch… his scent…

"You know," Makishima began, chuckling softly. "The more you fight, the more I want you. It's your sheer force of will that makes you so incredibly captivating, and watching you struggle makes my cock throb in anticipation." He climbed on top of Kogami, pushing his pants down and freeing his own hard length. "This slow seduction of yours is proving difficult to withstand."

Kogami turned his head, refusing to meet Makishima's burning amber gaze. The look in his captor's eyes reminded him of a predator who'd locked onto its prey with single-minded determination. It was a look that made Kogami _want_ to surrender; _want_ to be hunted down and devoured completely by his enemy.

"You're… delusional," Kogami bit out. "I want to kill you… not seduce you!"

"But isn't that seduction in itself?" Makishima asked coyly, holding him down as he feathered kisses across Kogami's bare chest. "Your desire to beat me in this tireless game is as unrelenting as a lover pursing his one true, soul mate. Don't you see? We are bound by obsession. My death at your hands will be the culmination of our love."

Makishima's voice took on a breathy sort of tone, almost as if he looked forward to such a death. Even the way he held Kogami changed; his touch delicate and hesitant as if he were suddenly afraid Kogami might break.

"This isn't… love," Kogami hissed. He was trying to stay focused on their conversation. Anything to keep himself from enjoying Makishima's touch…

"Love is just another word for obsession," Makishima replied, slipping his hand underneath the sheet. "And isn't that what I am to you; your greatest obsession?"

Kogami bit back a moan as Makishima cupped his balls, squeezing them gently. His hips arched off the bed; his body instinctively seeking release. To his undying shame, he angled his hips, hoping… praying Makishima would take hold of his throbbing length. The sound of his chains rattling only added to his disgrace, but he was teetering on the edge of blissful ignorance.

Makishima pulled off the silk cover and tossed it to the floor. "We're not two ships passing in the night, Kogami. From the moment you and I crossed paths we were destined to collide; meeting in an explosion rage and passion. This is fate. Our fate. We can't escape it.

Kogami strained against his chains; the metal slicing into his flesh. Yet even as the blood trickled down his skin, he couldn't register the pain. All he could feel was the heat of Makishima's breath against his skin.

"Tell me what you want," Makishima murmured, nuzzling Kogami's cheek then nipping his ear lobe.

Kogami groaned through clenched teeth, afraid to open his mouth for free of what might come out.

"Right now, in this place, we are lovers not enemies," Makishima whispered soothingly. "Give in to me, Kogami, and I will give you release. There's no need to suffer like this."

It was too much. His touch… The sound of his voice… Every corner of Kogami's world was filled with Makishima. He couldn't think without seeing his captor's handsome face in his mind; couldn't breathe without inhaling Makishima's intoxicating scent. And even if he wanted to scream, there wasn't enough air in his lungs to form a single word of protest. Kogami opened his eyes, cursing silently when he realized they were filled with tears.

_So… Much… Pain… _

"D-do… it…" Kogami begged.

"Do what," Makishima's asked softly, leaning down to kiss Kogami softly on the lips.

Makishima pulled back; his burning gaze searching Kogami's tear-stained face. Time seemed to stop as Kogami fell into their amber depths, and every time he tried to look away, Makishima willed him to tumble deeper.

"Fuck… me…" Kogami whispered.

Makishima smiled triumphantly; his eyes fluttering shut as if savoring the words of Kogami's strangled plea. When he opened them again, there was such longing in his gaze it made Kogami's heart clench. For the briefest of moments, Kogami felt… connected to his captor; a truth that shook him to the core…

But then their lips met again, scattering his thoughts to the wind. He pulled at his chains, wanting nothing more than to wrap himself around Makishima's body and sink into his embrace. But his relief was short-lived when Makishima suddenly broke their kiss.

"Don't… stop," Kogami whimpered; internally flinching at the sound of desperation in his voice. "Please…"

Makishima made no reply; his expression dark and unreadable. He was on his hands and knees, hovering above Kogami's shuddering frame. His curved lips were only inches away; full and lush and begging to be kissed. Kogami strained to reached them, panting in desperation as he fought to taste their sweet nectar once more.

_So close…_

Kogami roared angrily, ignoring the burning pain in his muscles as he struggled against his chains. He would finish what Makishima started even if it meant breaking his own bones in the process.

Makishima gave a crooked smile, wrapping his hand around Kogami's throat and forcing him flat on the bed. "You must be patient," he whispered, nipping Kogami's chin. "I need to prepare you first."

Kogami squeezed his eyes shut, biting his lip to keep from begging shamelessly. The need for release was so torturous; it felt as though he was dying slowly. Blood ran down the corner of his lips; the metallic taste filling his mouth. Makishima leaned down and licked the blood from his cheek, placing a chaste kiss at the corner of Kogami's mouth.

"There's no rush," Makishima continued, dropping kisses along the line of Kogami's jaw and down to his collarbone. "We have all night."

There was the promise of endless pleasures in Makishima's voice, and as his captor left a trail of fiery kisses all the way down to his leaking cock; Kogami realized his exquisite torture had only just begun.

Warm, wet lips wrapped around Kogami's pulsing length, bringing with it a rush of pleasure so fierce in made Kogami orgasm immediately. Instinctively, he thrust his hips upward, forcing his cock deep into Makishima's throat. He expected his captor to pull away as his cum gushed forth. Instead, Makishima greedily devoured every drop of his hot seed.

Kogami cried out in a mixture of excruciating pain and heart-stopping ecstasy; his vision shattering into a thousand tiny shards of light. He arched his back off the bed in hopes of burying himself deeper into the moist warmth of his captor's mouth, yet even then Makishima refused to pull away. Using the muscles in back of his throat, he milked Kogami until he was completely dry.

"Did you like that, lover?" Makishima asked breathlessly, sitting back on his heels and staring down at Kogami.

Kogami couldn't respond. The force of his orgasm had snatched the air from his lungs and he was desperately trying to fill them once more. The sight seemed to please his captor, because somewhere in the back of his mind, Kogami registered Makishima's soft laughter.

"That was only to take the edge off," Makishima continued, feathering kisses across Kogami's bare hip and down the inside of his thigh. "Now the real fun begins."

Kogami moaned softly; the quiet expression filled with relief and anticipation. He'd expected his orgasm to relieve his insatiable desire, but it only succeeded in making it worse. He needed more…

Somewhere in the haze of his lust, the weight of the shackles around Kogami's ankles disappeared; first around his left ankle and then his right one. Though his vision was obscured by tears, Kogami watched as Makishima gently kissed the inside of his right ankle. almost as if Makishima had placed a light kiss there. It sent a shiver straight up Kogami's spine, making his hardened cock twitch.

"I wish you could see yourself right now," Makishima murmured; his husky voice rough with desire. "So ready and willing… I've unchained your legs, yet given the chance to finally fight back, you _choose_ not to."

Kogami try to hide his face, hoping to conceal his wanton expression. Makishima was right. Even if the chains around his wrists were unlocked; even if Makishima gave him back his clothes and gun and escorted him to the exit, Kogami, in that moment, would have chosen to stay. He was too far gone; lying helpless and crippled at the bottom of the rabbit's hole he so foolishly tumbled down.

"Lift your hips for me," Makishima commanded.

There was no hesitation between the order and Kogami's response, and this time when Makishima laughed, Kogami heard it loud and clear.

_Where is your shame? Where is your indignation? Where is your will to fight?! _

The feeble voice cried out in Kogami's mind, begging him to be angered by Makishima's triumphant laughter. But instead, Kogami snuffed out the voice, locking it away and burying it in the deepest part of his subconscious. Later he would deal the consequences of his calamitous actions. For now, he would indulge his lust…

Makishima placed two pillows underneath Kogami's hips, propping him up off the bed. He seemed intent on getting the angle just right, absently stroking Kogami's dick as he made his adjustments.

"Spread your legs," Makishima ordered, settling back on his heels and examining his prisoner closely. "Wider…"

Kogami knew what his captor planned to do next, but after silencing the quiet voice inside his head, he found he wasn't afraid or apprehensive. He felt only excitement and need, and with Makishima stroking his dick in a slow, steady rhythm, Kogami could feel his second orgasm drawing near.

"You're so perfectly perfect," Makishima whispered longingly. "Pure and untouched… I bet you taste delicious."

Before Kogami could register his words, Makishima was devouring his virgin hole. It was a strange and completely foreign sensation, but it unleashed a dark longing deep inside Kogami. Soon he was lifting his hips and grinding himself against Makishima's ravenous mouth.

"Let me… cum," Kogami begged.

Makishima had a painfully tight grip around the base of Kogami's cock, preventing his seed from shooting forth. It prolonged his pleasure while at the same time torturing him mercilessly.

"Not yet," Makishima replied, sitting up and wiping his mouth. "I want to be inside of you when you cum."

Makishima positioned his cock at Kogami's entrance, rubbing the tip up and down the sopping wet hole. His expression was filled with voracious hunger, but despite the fiery anticipation in his eyes, Makishima kept himself firmly in check.

"Are you ready, lover?" Makishima asked tightly in a tight voice. "I'm going to give you what want; what your body craves..."

Kogami gritted his teeth as Makishima forced his way inside. The pushing and stretching; the heat and friction… it was too much to bear.

"It… hurts," Kogami gasped.

Makishima let out a slow, steadying breath; his entire body trembling as he struggled to restrain himself. "It's… because you're… so tight. You need to… relax."

Every muscle in Kogami's body refused to obey. He wanted to relax, but he physically couldn't. He tore at his chains, drawing fresh blood from the wounds around his wrists."

"Take a deep breath," Makishima said; his voice so soft Kogami could barely hear him.

"Wh—?"

Makishima slammed into him, snatching the words out of Kogami's mouth. The world went silent for several long second; white hot tendrils of pain invading every corner of Kogami's body. He started scream, but the sound was caught by Makishima's sudden kiss.

"It'll pass," Makishima whispered against his lips. "Just breathe."

Makishima pulled the pillows from underneath Kogami's hips, gently easing him back to the mattress. Kogami took several shuddering breaths, wrapping his legs tightly around Makishima's waist and praying the man remained still,

"I'm going to move," Makishima murmured, kissing Kogami's brow.

"N-no… wait I…"

There would be no begging. And soon it became absolutely clear that Makishima had no intention of stopping. His strokes were deep and long, and he thrust into Kogami with such force, it made the entire bed shake. Kogami's head fell back; the pain drowning out all his other senses.

But then, in the midst of his agony, the tiniest sliver of pleasure blossomed deep in his core. It was shocking and unexpected, causing Kogami to gasp sharply.

"You feel it now, don't you," Makishima whispered, pressing a chaste kiss to Kogami's temple. "Soon you feel nothing but ecstasy."

Kogami wasn't entirely sure what he felt. It was a whisper of something not quite formed; something new and unimagined. Kogami latched onto the sensation; feeding off of it until it transformed into something far more glorious than he could have ever imagined.

Perhaps it was the feel of Makishima's skin against his; the labored breathing of his captor as he pounded mercilessly into his body… Whatever it was, Kogami never wanted it to stop. If they could stay like this forever, he'd happily be Makishima's prisoner.

"Kiss… me…" Kogami breathed, straining to reach Makishima's lips.

It was a gentle kiss; so different from Makishima's savage and passionate attack. It brought Kogami to the very edge of his climax, allowing him to savor a moment of complete and utter bliss right before his world shattered a second time…

The night was never-ending; filled with pleasures Kogami had never dared to dream of. And when Makishima finally unlocked the chains holding his wrists, Kogami embraced his enemy with all the warmth and tenderness of a lover.

In Makishima's arms, Kogami felt a freedom he'd always believed was impossible. Was it the drugs clouding his mind? He might never know for sure. But after living in a world of cold, hard, unforgiving truths; the sweet release Makishima offered was like a salve on the wounds of Kogami's soul. Together they entered a world ruled solely by their most base and carnal desires, intent on fulfilling each and every one…

Kogami squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the sunlight streaming through the open window. He covered his eyes with his forearm, giving himself a few minutes to wake up before starting the day. He'd had the strangest dream the night before; one he could recall with alarming detail. It involved him and Makishima and they were… Kogami shook his head, clearing the disturbing images from his mind.

Groaning loudly, he sat up on his elbows and examined his room through dreary half-closed eyes. It felt like ages since he'd slept within the walls of his makeshift home; like he was waking up after a century's worth of sleep in someone else's bed. Everything looked to be in its place, but there was something… off; something Kogami couldn't quite put his finger on.

Climbing off the bed, Kogami wandered stiffly over to the sink to wash his face. His body felt sore and overly tired, and his head throbbed the way it did after a night of too much whiskey. Since Kogami had nothing in his room that even resembled alcohol, he decided to blame it on too much sleep. He'd been pursuing Makishima non-stop for weeks, so it was no wonder his body finally shut down.

He sighed heavily, checking his reflection in the cracked mirror above the tiny sink. There were bags under his eyes, and it looked as though he hadn't shaved for days. He rubbed the stubble on his chin, pausing when he caught sight of the bandage wrapped around his wrist.

He frowned; a thought occurring to him suddenly. He lifted his pants legs, staring down at the bandages wrapped around his ankles. Kogami swallowed nervously; his heart racing as he untied the bandage around his right wrist. There he found bruising and half-healed cuts; wounds consistent with a pair of heavy, iron cuffs…

Kogami crumpled to the floor; his world suddenly spinning wildly out of control. It wasn't a dream. It was real. Very, very real… Looking down at his wrist again, Kogami realized his wounds looked as if they were several days healed. Like they'd been treated and cared for in order to prevent infection.

_Exactly how long had he been Makishima's prisoner? It couldn't have been just one night! _

Kogami pulled himself to his feet using the sink for support. Pulling off his shirt, he inspected his skin in the mirror. Fading kiss marks and bruises covered him from the waist up; all evidence of his forbidden night with Makishima. Bile rose in Kogami's throat, sending him stumbling towards the trash can.

When he finished emptying his already empty stomach, Kogami found he couldn't move. He was paralyzed by horror and shame; consumed by guilt and self-disgust. He felt dirty and violated, and strangely… betrayed. His enemy had used tactics far more grievous than any knife or bullet wound. Makishima had exposed him in the most intimate of ways, exploiting Kogami's vulnerabilities for his own selfish desires. It was an unthinkable; unspeakable act, and Kogami would have Makishima's blood for it.

From his spot on the floor, Kogami noticed the brand new lighter sitting on the small corner table. Beside it was a pack of fresh cigarettes, but they weren't the brand he usually smoked. He reached over, picking up the pack and turning it over in his hand. It was already open; one cigarette missing and replaced with a tiny rolled up piece of paper.

Kogami tapped the bottom of the pack, loosening the paper and pulling it out. Taking a deep breath, he un-rolled the note and read the beautifully scripted words.

_Game. Set. Match._

_Shall we play again?_

END~


End file.
